My Vows Are My Bond
by Reefgirl
Summary: James Bond is sent to Atlantis to get him away from the clutches of Quantum, while he's there, he has to find out who's been stealing and selling Ancient Technology. Warning Keller bashing and character death. Crossover with James Bond


Rating: M, for sex, violence and bad language

Spoilers: Everything in Atlantis, Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace

Pairings: Too many to mention

Summary: James Bond is sent to Atlantis to get him away from the clutches of Quantum, while he's there, he has to find out who's been stealing and selling Ancient Technology. Warning Keller bashing and character death.

Disclaimer: I own none of Atlantis or 007

Authors Notes: I have no idea where this came from or how long it's going to take to finish. It's going to be a little AU, Carson is dead but Elizabeth is still in charge, set sideways to Quantum of Solace (I'll add those bits as soon as I've seen the film). Bond's background is the one they gave Daniel Craig's Bond, not the one from the Ian Fleming books so don't tell me 'cos I know. Sit back and enjoy the ride. Alex Ramsey, Maria Lorne and Delilah Stirling belong to me, Max Wainwright belongs to Elizabeth Bartlett, Crysta Santella belongs to NenyaVilyaNenya and Lydia Winter belongs to BitemeTechie

* * *

The Marine Captain groaned as the British Naval officer laid a royal flush on the table, he thought that he'd had it made with his four of a kind, now he watched as the British man gathered up the five hundred dollars on the table, if only he'd called a few hands back. The British officer stood up,

"Thank you gentlemen, a pleasure doing business with you" he said with a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Yeah, sure" the Captain replied, he was going to make sure the rest of his men were warned about this man, he'd seen professional poker players at work, none of them had the talent that this Brit had.

Commander James Bond walked down the corridor towards his quarters stuffing the money into his pocket; he wasn't smiling now as poker always reminded him of Vesper and Solange. He opened his door and went over to the window, watching the inside of the hyperspace window, or whatever it was the ship was in, streak past, he almost laughed out loud, he was on a space ship heading for the lost city of Atlantis. He thought back to the moment M had broken the news to him that he was being removed from the Quantum case and being sent to galaxy far, far away.

_"Ah Bond come in, how's the hand?" asked the regal woman who rose from her desk and crossed to him, she handed him a glass of whisky,_

_"Fine thank you" Bond replied, he gulped the whisky down in one "what's this about?"_

_"To the point as usual, Bond" M sat back at her desk "very well, I'm taking you off the Quantum case" Bond opened his mouth to protest but M held up her hand to silence him. "For several reasons, the obvious one is you are out for vengeance and I need all the players alive this time, secondly this is the third time they've tried to kill you and I need you alive, God only knows why so I'm sending you away for a while" she replied_

_"These people have contacts and spies everywhere, there will be no where on Earth to hide from them" Bond retorted. M smiled_

_"Which brings me neatly to reason number three, our American cousin's need a favour and asked specifically for you" she pushed a button on her intercom "send him in please Miss Moneypenny". The door opened and Felix Leiter came in, Bond smiled, genuinely, _

_"I might have known" Bond replied,_

_"Good to see you again James" Felix replied, M nodded to Felix and he began to explain his mission._

_"There's a secret project called Stargate Command operating out of Cheyenne Mountain, it houses a device called the Stargate, it can transport people to other planets, they have been making alliances and gathering weapons technology for over ten years now" he started, Bond laughed,_

_"Come on, you don't expect me to believe this do you, you're seriously telling me that you can travel to other planets" he replied. Felix grinned_

_"Didn't believe it myself until I saw it working" he said,_

_"So what's this got to do with me?" asked Bond._

_"Five years ago Stargate Command found the lost city of Atlantis, in the Pegasus Galaxy, they sent a multinational expedition out there and set up a base, they made allies and enemies and also found some technology that makes the latest equipment on Earth look like kids toys. We've discovered that someone is stealing the data and technology and passing it on to the highest bidder" Leiter finished,_

_"Quantum?" asked Bond,_

_"One of the prime suspects by all accounts, but in this climate it could just as well be Al Qaeda or any other tin pot group wanting their five minutes of fame" replied M. She handed Bond a file "we're reactivating your Navy career as cover, all details are in there, you will be on your own out there, I can't get anyone else out there without rousing suspicions",_

_"Why me? If you know someone's selling intergalactic secrets why haven't 'the brothers from Langley' been in and dealt with it?" asked Bond, Felix sighed,_

_"Everyone we sent out there came back in a body bag, including the two female agents we sent, this goes so high that we don't know who to trust anymore, we need outside help, no-one knows I've come to you with this, please James, I need your help" he implored. Bond sighed, he owed Felix big time, without his help he wouldn't have been able to buy himself back into the high stakes poker game that led to the downfall of 'Le Chiffre', he nodded,_

_"When do I leave?" he said, Felix let out the breath he was holding,_

_"I will let Mr Leiter fill you in" said M. Bond and Felix left the office; Felix caught hold of James' elbow_

_"Thank you, I know you want to get the bastards for what they did to Vesper and I promise you, we will get them and you will get your turn" Bond grasped Felix's hand and shook it,_

_"I know you will and thank you, for everything" he replied._

* * *

Bond was brought out of his musings by a voice on the tannoy saying that the ship was preparing to enter the planet's atmosphere. Not a lot of things astounded James Bond but the sight of that huge city sitting in the middle of the ocean was the closest for a long time.

The East Pier was it's usual hive of activity when the Daedalus landed, various department heads were waiting to meet new members, technicians and workers were waiting to unload the holds, the whole place reminded Bond of all the airports and railway stations he'd ever been in, put together.

"Ok, ok let's have some order here, all military personnel over here, all scientific personnel over there, everyone else find a corner somewhere" bellowed the voice of Atlantis' second in command Major Evan Lorne, Bond went up to the Major,

"Commander James Bond, Royal Navy" he said, Lorne smiled and shook his hand,

"Pleased to meet you, it's about time we had more Navy here, I mean, look we're in a city floating on the ocean and only a handful of Navy guys, I ask you". He handed Bond an large envelope, "everything you need to know is in there, accommodation details, training details, duty rosters and so on, when you've unpacked go to the med bay and see Doctor Bar...um...Doctor Keller for your physical" Lorne blushed slightly at his almost-faux-pas. Bond smirked and looked the American man in they eye "one guy to another, keep yourself covered at all times, she's a fast mover" he said with a grin, Bond grinned back

"Understood" he said and left to find his quarters.

* * *

He'd finished unpacking a little while ago and was now sitting at the small table by the window looking through the 'Eyes only' file that Felix had given him before he left he looked up at the sound of the door chiming, the door opened the moment he thought about it, a woman in chef's whites was standing there.

"Blimey, someone's got the mutant gene then" she said in surprise,

"Erm, yeah, I can make the lights turn on too, you said 'Mutant Gene,'" Bond said.

"Some people have a gene in them that lets them operate some of the gizmo's and what have you in the city, opening doors and turning on the lights by thought power is one of them, then it gets a bit more complicated. To be honest I never paid much attention to the lecture they gave me as I don't have it" she replied.

"So why are you here?" asked Bond, getting to the point,

"I'm Alex Ramsey, the head chef" she pointed to her uniform "like you'd never guessed right, I'm also the unofficial welcoming committee of the British contingent" she said has she handed him the box she was carrying, inside was a box of teabags, a packet of digestive biscuits and a jar of home-made marmalade.

"Thank you" he replied with a smile,

"What every ex pat need to settle in, if you need more come and see me in the kitchen, just follow the sound of screaming and bad language" Alex replied with a chuckle, Bond laughed too

"So tell me, how many other countries are represented here" he asked, Alex blew out a breath

"God knows, about a hundred, some only have a couple of people some have a couple of hundred, the American's are the biggest contingent here, everyone else mixes freely though. If it's beer, barbeque and cricket you want see the Aussies, if it's a party see the Irish, whatever it is you want and you're prepared to pay for it see the Russians, other than that" she shrugged "there's not a lot to say". Bond smiled,

"Thanks, if you'll excuse me I've got an appointment with Doctor Keller," said Bond, Alex let out a laugh

"Oh God poor you, do yourself a favour and ask for Doctor Biro, at least she won't drool all over you" she replied, Bond grinned

"You're the second person to warn me about Doctor Keller, is there something I should know?" he asked,

"We Brits nicknamed her Jennifer 'Bury me in a Y shaped coffin' Keller, if you catch my drift" Alex replied with a wink. Bond understood immediately,

"Right, thanks for that" he replied, Alex turned as someone called out too her, a scruffy looking man, with his hair standing up at odd angles and a lap top under his arm came hurrying up to her.

"There you are, I need some lemon and some ginger from you" he said

"Is Rodney getting up your nose again?" Alex replied,

"No, Miko is feeling sick" he said

"Again, the sea's as calm as a mill pond" she remarked, the man shrugged and then looked pointedly at Bond, "oh, this is Commander James Bond, a fellow Brit, this is Doctor Radek Zelenka, deputy chief of the science department". The two men shook hands, Bond looked the scientist squarely in the face, there was no mistaking the message in his eyes, 'hands off she's mine'

"Pleased to meet you" said Bond

"And you" replied Radek.

"Ok I'll leave you to your appointment with Doctor Keller," said Alex

"Děvka" Radek swore. Alex swatted his arm

"Radek!! Manners, I know it's the truth but there is a time and place" she said with mock exasperation. "I'll no doubt see you around" Alex and Radek left Bond to make his way to the Med Bay.

* * *

"Bury me in Y shaped coffin" was the line used by Edmund Blackadder to discribe Lord Percy's girlfriend Jane Harrington in Blackadder II

Děvka -'Woman of easy virtue'


End file.
